gokaigerfandomcom-20200214-history
MagiMother's Ranger Key
The is Miyuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the MagiMother key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco summoned DekaMaster, MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, along with the Black Knight in the Ginga Forest. They were all defeated, while the Black Knight key was taken by Gai, the other three were recovered by Sally. Basco later united his nine remaining Ranger Keys when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. MagiMother fought Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who fought as OhPink. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. The MagiMother key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaiger. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the MagiMother Ranger Key was used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) and Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on one occasion each. History Origin .]] MagiMother participated in the Legend War alongside four fellow Extra Heroes and five Extra Rangers, among a total of 192 warriors of the first 34 Super Sentai whom opposed the invasion of Earth by the Space Empire Zangyack. Ultimately, Akarenger realized that to save the Earth, all gathered Sentai would combine their powers to destroy the invasion fleet. The ten extra warriors, led by Wolzard Fire, joined in as well and so all the heroes, while defeating the invasion, lost their ability to transform and fight as their powers dispersed across the universe. As overseen by AkaRed, these powers surfaced as Ranger Keys, each one holding the power of a hero of the Legend War. Discovery Recruiting Captain Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia as the Red Pirates, AkaRed sought to gather the Ranger Keys and return them to the heroes of Earth, who would eventually face a reprisal invasion by Zangyack. Betraying AkaRed, Basco came to possess the MagiMother Key among the ten extra warrior Keys in addition to fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys, while Marvelous was left with the Gokai Treanger Box containing the majority of 167 Ranger Keys. Possessed by Basco With his trumpet, the Rapparatta, Basco was able to animate the Ranger Keys, transforming them into puppet warriors which followed his bidding. Though he lost his collection of fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys in his initial confrontation against the Gokaigers, led by Captain Marvelous, on Earth, Basco was by no means disillusioned as he still possessed the ten Extra Ranger Keys. Knowing that the Greatest Treasure in the Universe would be claimed by gathering the individual Greater Powers of all Super Sentai, Basco took to pursuing them. Basco first attempted to seize the Greater Power of the Gingamen, penetrating the Ginga Forest and attacking the former Black Knight, Hyuuga. When the Gokaigers attempted to intervene, Basco summoned MagiMother alongside DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire, using the power of the Extra Rangers to overwhelm them. Soon after, however, the Gokaigers regrouped and fought the Extra Rangers while Gokai Silver battled the animated Black Knight Key. MagiMother engaged Gokaigers Blue and Yellow, who bested her in the respective forms of GingaBlue and GingaYellow. While the Black Knight Key was claimed by Gokai Silver, the Keys of MagiMother as well as Wolzard Fire and DekaMaster were recovered by Sally, who returned them to Basco. Gathering his nine remaining Ranger Keys, Basco successfully seized the Greater Powers of Maskman, Flashman, and Changeman, bringing down the Earth Defense Force to gain the latter. Following the fall of the Earth Defense Force, Goro Hoshino of UAOH, the former OhRed of the Ohrangers, contacted Basco and made a deal to trade the Greater Power of his team for the location of the Zangyack flagship, Gigant Horse. This trade, in reality, was a ruse Goro had concocted to eliminate Basco. Meeting Basco at a warehouse, Goro had the location laced with bombs beforehand to kill the space pirate. Basco, however, had anticipated Goro's deception and had MagiMother and the other Extra Ranger Keys disarm and remove the explosives, while others freed him and Sally from restraints Goro had placed on them. It was at this point that the Gokaigers arrived to claim the Ohrangers' Greater Power for themselves. Challenged by the Gokaigers, Basco sent forth his Ranger Keys to fight them. MagiMother attacked Gokai Pink and had the advantage until the Gokaigers used the Ohrangers' Keys, empowered by their Greater Power, to Gokai Change. As OhPink, Ahim wielded the Circle Defenser as she engaged MagiMother before besting her with the technique Hurricane: Chouriki Defenser. After being worn down by the five Ohrangers' Super-Power Dynamite Strike, MagiMother was one of three Ranger Keys left standing after they were subjected to the blast of the Olé Bazooka. Finally, MagiMother was taken down by the Gokai Blast & Slash of Gokaigers Blue and Yellow, reduced back to the form of the Ranger Key. Though Sally attempted to recover the fallen Extra Ranger Keys on Basco's behalf, Gokai Silver stepped in and, blasting Sally with the Gokai Spear, claimed all nine of the Extra Ranger Keys, leading Basco to resort to fighting personally in his true monstrous form from then on. Possessed by Gokaiger Luka became MagiMother in order to summon snow on Christmas Eve. Ahim became MagiMother as part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Dyrandoh. Farewell Space Pirates Following the fall of the Space Empire Zangyack, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys and powers within to their original owners as they left Earth for space. MagiMother *MagiStick Staff Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations'' **''Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' Category:Ranger Keys